Golf balls having multi-layer cores are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,708,656 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,511 disclose multi-layer cores having a thermoset center, thermoplastic intermediate core layer, and thermoset outer core layer.
Low compression golf balls are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,918,748, discloses a golf ball having a PGA compression of from 35 to 50.
The present invention provides a novel golf ball construction wherein a multi-layer core comprising at least one thermoset core layer and at least a thermoplastic core layer contributes to a low compression golf ball having unique construction and performance properties.